


Cowboy Pants

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Kink, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Songfic, cowboy, ride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam finds out one of Theo's darkest secrets.





	Cowboy Pants

Liam knew Theo was hiding something from him. And it bothered him. Not because Theo did bad things in the past. Not because he didn't trust his boyfriend. But because his boyfriend didn't trust him with whatever secret he was keeping.

Liam had noticed the dirt in the truck's tires. He'd noticed the clothes in Theo's truck that he'd never actually seen Theo wear. A pair of jeans that weren't his style, a plaid flannel shirt. Under the seat, there was a box that Liam had asked him about. Theo just said it was personal.

Liam had gaped at him in shock. Personal? He was his fucking boyfriend. It doesn't get more personal than that. Now Liam knew Theo wasn't cheating on him because he would've smelt it. But he was still keeping a secret from the most important person in his life.

So Liam decided to be as snoopy and pushy as possible until Theo revealed his secret. "What are you doing today?" asked Liam.

"Uh..." Theo looked questioningly at his boyfriend. "I thought we were going on a date tonight."

Liam had actually forgotten about that. "Yeah. I was just checking."

Theo stopped in the middle of the school hallway. "You think I would forget?"

"No," said Liam stopping as well, letting other students rush past them to the next class. "I just wanted to make sure-"

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked Theo.

Liam bit his lip. "Not really..."

Theo raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer. "Really?"

Liam frowned. "I forgot. But I don't have any other plans so we can do whatever you want."

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever I want?"

Liam could see the evil glint in his eyes. He was definitely up to something. "Yeah," said Liam. Theo was definitely more fun when he was being mischevious.

Theo's eyes went wide and he grinned. "OK," he said shortly before walking off.

"Wait! Where are we going?! What time are you gonna pick me up?"

Theo turned around to face Liam. "First of all, it's a surprise. Second of all, I live across the hall. And Third, we have the same class right now. Just fuckin' walk to class. Geez. Do I have to do everything for you?"

"You didn't even give me a kiss," Liam complained.

"You know I don't do PDA, Liam."

* * *

Theo showed up in the doorway of Liam's room. "Yeah. Don't wear that."

Liam turned to face Theo. "What? I thought it was a date. You know... dress up a little."

Theo frowned and shook his head walking into the room. "Not the kind of date where you dress up nice, puppy." Theo stood in front of Liam and tugged at the button up shirt he was wearing. Sure it was nice but not what he was looking for on this date. "I want something with a little more easy access."

Liam dropped his jaw. "You mean like what? A t-shirt?"

Theo nodded. "Yup. And please... please wear your Wranglers."

Liam furrowed his brows. "I don't have Wranglers."

"Yes," said Theo. "You do." Theo gestured to a pile of denim on the floor.

Liam just glanced at the floor confused for a moment. "Oh. You mean my cowboy pants."

Theo let out what could only be considered a giggle. "Yes, baby. Your cowboy pants."

Liam looked down at Theo's pants. "You're not wearing cowboy pants. Why do I have to wear cowboy pants?"

"Cause," Theo bent down and grabbed the pair of jeans and turned them around so Liam could see the leather patch that read Wranglers on it. "Wrangler butts drive me nuts, Liam."

Liam felt a blush creep on to his cheeks and he snatched the pants from his boyfriend. "Fine then. I guess I have to wear cowboy pants."

* * *

When Liam got into the truck with Theo he could already smell Theo's arousal. At least now he knew what kind of date this was going to be. "So where are you gonna take me?"

Theo backed out of the drive way with a smirk. "The Preserve."

Liam squinted at his boyfriend as he drove. "Why are you always being so cryptic?"

"Kryptic?" Theo asked. "What? You think I'm hiding something from you?"

"You're definitely hiding something from me," said Liam. "And I don't like it."

"Well, I guess you're gonna find out in a few minutes," mumbled Theo.

Liam frowned in confusion. "What?"

Theo nodded to the stereo system. "Why don't you turn on the radio?"

Liam sighed. "Yeah. Good idea." He reached forward and messed with all of the controls. "How's this station?"

Theo shrugged. "It's OK. But not appropriate for the occasion."

Liam turned his head again towards his boyfriend. "Again. Cryptic."

"I'm not really being that cryptic, Liam. You're just an idiot," said Theo, who immediately regretted it afterward. "An idiot who I love. But you're still an idiot. Open your eyes, babe."

Liam looked his boyfriend up and down. He's changed. He was wearing a plaid flannel, some boots, and cowboy pants. "You're wearing cowboy pants," Liam pointed out.

"Yes, Liam," said Theo. "I'm wearing cowboy pants."

Liam looked at Theo's head. He wasn't wearing a cowboy hat. Or even cowboy boots. Liam's jaw dropped when Theo reached towards the dash on the car and changed the station. He gasped. "Oh my god!"

Theo grinned and blushed.

"You're having a secret love affair with country music!" Liam shouted. "Oh wow. That's a relief. I was afraid I was gonna have to help you bury a body on the preserve or something."

"You thought I killed somebody?!" Theo shotued back, but in an angry voice.

"Did you not hear that I would have helped you?" Liam asked. "You could murder everyone on the planet and I would help you dig seven billion holes to bury them in becaue I love you so much."

Theo stared at him for a moment. "You'd really do that?"

Liam shrugged.

"Cause it would actually be more efficient if we just dug one giant hole that would fit seven billion people in it."

Liam reached over and smacked Theo on the arm. "I can't believe you like country music. Nono. I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you liked country music. I thought you liked rap."

"I do like rap," said Theo. "I'm just more open about my love for rap than I am for country music. And country music puts me into a different mood than rap music does so I've gotta be in the right place."

Liam squinted at him. "What mood?"

* * *

Liam sat in the back of Theo's truck like he was told. "So if you're a cowboy then why don't you have a hat?" asked Liam.

As soon as the question was asked, Liam felt something land on his head before Theo jumped into the bed of the truck. "Cause I'm not the cowboy, Liam," Theo said scooting up towards Liam to adjust his cowboy hat and wink at him.

Liam gawked at him before asking, "Why do like country music anyways?"

Theo smirked as he sat up on his knees and moved to straddle Liam's lap. "Well, you know what they say..." Theo pressed himself against Liam tightly. "Save a horse..." As he said the next part he rolled his hips into Liam. "...ride a cowboy."

Liam's eyes went wide when Theo started pressing kisses to his neck. "I'm... I'm a cowboy."

Liam felt Theo smiling against his neck as he continued to rock into him. "Yes, you are, baby." Theo nibbled on his ear before whispering. "My cowboy."

If a loud "Yeeeehaaaaw" was heard echoing throughout the preserve, there would be no one to ask since it was just the two of them fooling around in the middle of nowhere thinking they were cowboys just because they were the right pants and made love to country music.

 

 

 


End file.
